Traición
by Melissia
Summary: ¿Por qué Shaina de Ofiuco traicionó al Santuario? El Patriarca quiere saberlo y por ello envía a uno de los caballeros de oro a averiguarlo.


_**Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Antes de nada, quiero agradecer y dedicar este oneshot a dos personas: a Beauty, por indicarme el único momento del anime en el que Milo habla sobre Shaina y que ha propiciado este fic, y a Lallen, porque después de leer su fic de Shaina y Seiya, coincido con ella en que hay pocos fics sobre esa pareja. Y aunque este fic no sea ShainaxSeiya, sí que tiene ese trasfondo. Así pues, ¡muchas gracias a las dos!**_

 _ **La trama vendría a colocarse, un rato después de que Saga envíe a Aioria a matar a los cinco caballeros de bronce. Y después, una vez que Aioria recoge a Shaina y la lleva al Santuario tras enterarse de que Saori Kido es la verdadera Atenea.**_

 _ **Aviso: si esperas un fic ShainaxMilo o SagaxShaina, no lo vas a encontrar. No hay romance en este fic y me ataño al OTP del anime, que son Shaina y Seiya (aunque ella no sea correspondida, pero está enamorada de él). Y aparte, es un fic un poco violento. Avisados quedáis.**_

 _ **¡Espero que os agrade!  
**_

* * *

 **Traición**

—¡Fuera de aquí!

La voz férrea del Patriarca ordenó tajantemente a aquel mensajero de malas noticias que se marchase lejos de su vista.

No lo hizo por odio a ese pobre hombre, sino para evitar perder el control delante de él.

Una vez a solas, golpeó con su puño el reposabrazos del trono dorado y maldijo a aquellos entrometidos muchachos que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaban generando.

"Tu patriarcado llega a su fin"

"Atenea reclamará su lugar en el Santuario"

"Todos conocerán tu verdadera identidad y serás castigado"

Las voz en su cabeza no dejaba de susurrarle designios que se harían realidad si no actuaba con prontitud.

Saga se mesó la barbilla con nerviosismo y resopló otra maldición.  
—¡Esa maldita mocosa!— gruñó conteniendo las ganas de ir en persona y ejecutar a aquella amazona que se había atrevido a desafiar al Santuario.

Incapaz de contener su ira, se incorporó del trono y llamó raudo a uno de sus sirvientes personales.

—¡Que acuda a mi presencia el caballero de oro de Escorpio!— indicó al muchacho, quien salió disparado en busca del susodicho.

El falso Sumo Sacerdote había recuperado la calma, al menos aparentemente, cuando el caballero de oro hizo acto de presencia y se arrodilló ante él realizando la protocolaria reverencia.

—Milo de Escorpio— susurró Saga—, fiel y leal caballero de Escorpio, gracias por acudir de nuevo a mi llamada.

El joven agachó la cabeza con un asentimiento y escudriñó al Patriarca. Estaba alterado. Podía sentirlo. Su sexto sentido le indicaba que había vuelto a padecer un violento e inusual ataque de ira, de aquellos que últimamente se rumoreaba que padecía con frecuencia.

—Mi señor, ¿para qué me ha ordenado llamar otra vez?— preguntó Milo, aún indagando en las causas que habían provocado el cambio en la actitud del Sumo Sacerdote.

Tamborileando los dedos sobre el reposabrazos, Saga inspiró profundamente.

— Como bien sabes, pues fuiste testigo, hace un par de días envié a Aioria a por los caballeros de bronce, pero ha surgido un nuevo contratiempo— informó apretando los puños—. Shaina de Ofiuco nos ha traicionado.

—¿Cómo?— respondió incrédulo el joven griego—. Me cuesta creerlo, ya que esa chica siempre ha sido férrea defensora del Santuario.

—Eso es lo que quiero que averigües. El por qué de su traición.

Milo meditó unos segundos aquellas palabras. Si bien le había impedido acudir previamente a por los caballeros de bronce, ahora se sentía intrigado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sólo es una cría que se ha dejado lavar el cerebro, mi señor— respondió el caballero de Escorpio sin darle mucha importancia—. Si tal y como aseguras nos ha traicionado, Aioria se encargará de ella.

Pero el Patriarca dio de nuevo un puñetazo al resposabrazos, cargado de furia.  
—¡Lo que sucede es que si esos cinco traidores de bronce han puesto de su parte a Ofiuco, temo que también logren captar al caballero de Leo! Es una orden, ve en busca de esa niña y si es necesario, acaba con su vida.

Con una leve reverencia, el caballero de Escorpio asintió a la misión que le encomendó el Patriarca.

No bien se había preparado para el viaje cuando se disponía a salir y se encontró de frente con el caballero de Leo. Ambos cruzaron las miradas de soslayo.  
—¿Has acabado con la vida de los cinco caballeros de bronce?— preguntó Milo, al percibir la mirada huidiza de su compañero.  
—No tengo tiempo para hablar— contestó Aioria, pasando de largo—; tengo un asunto que aclarar con el Sumo Sacerdote.  
Antes de que pudiera seguir adelante, el caballero de Escorpio le cogió del brazo.  
—¿Dónde está la amazona de Ofiuco?  
—Descansando en su cabaña. La he dejado al cuidado de Cassios—respondió el rubio, deshaciéndose del agarre de su compañero y subió las escaleras precipitadamente.

Milo se pasó la lengua por la boca, inquieto por las palabras de Leo, pero como había obtenido la información que tanto necesitaba, se dirigió en busca de la muchacha.

Al entrar en la cabaña, la cama estaba desecha y sólo se hallaba el alumno de Shaina sentado en un taburete, llorando. Al escuchar el ruido, Cassios se giró y al ver al caballero de Escorpio se quedó petrificado y raudo se pasó las manos por el rostro, enjugándose las lágrimas.  
—¿Qué desea?— preguntó inquieto, al ser conocedor de la historia de su amada maestra.  
—¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó a su vez Milo, al ver la cara descompuesta del muchacho—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual, un hombre tan rudo como tú se halle escondiendo las lágrimas?

Cassios se incorporó del taburete y fue a enfrentarse al caballero de Escorpio.  
—¿Qué quiere de mi? ¿Burlarse de mi desdicha? ¿Por no ser correspondido?— gritó desesperado, brotando sus lágrimas de nuevo—. ¿Porque ella está enamorada de Seiya?

Milo se quedó pensativo al escuchar aquella información dada de improviso. Con ello en mente, preguntó a Cassios dónde se hallaba su maestra en esos instantes.  
—Se ha marchado, no sé dónde— acertó a decir el joven aprendiz—. Dijo que necesitaba descansar. Me imagino que habrá ido a la arboleda que hay a las afueras de Rodorio. ¿Por qué?

Dándose media vuelta al obtener la información que necesitaba, abrió la puerta de la cabaña y antes de salir se volvió hacia el aprendiz.  
—Infórmale a Shaina que el Patriarca quiere verla.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta de golpe.

La joven amazona de Ofiuco caminaba entre los árboles del frondoso bosque, donde solía ir a retirarse para descansar de las continuas peleas en el Santuario.  
Curada de las heridas que le había infligido Aioria en el transcurso de la pelea, la muchacha se sentó en una piedra y retiró la máscara de plata de su rostro. Se sentía tranquila y feliz consigo misma. Al fin había conseguido canalizary ponerle nombre las emociones que le embargaban desde que conociera a Seiya, aquella tarde en la que él vio su rostro desenmascarado, cinco años atrás.

Aquel lugar era su pequeño remanso de paz, el lugar donde podía sincerarse consigo misma; el lugar que nadie conocía. Excepto Cassios. Por ello, al percibir un poderoso cosmos, se levantó de la piedra de un salto y cubrió su rostro con la máscara plateada.

—Así que es el amor por ese joven llamado Seiya lo que te ha hecho cambiar de parecer, ¿me equivoco?

Una voz masculina provenía detrás de ella y al darse la vuelta vio a un hombre con gesto serio y armadura dorada con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con frialdad.

Shaina retrocedió instintivamente dos pasos, reconociendo al portador de la armadura de Escorpio. A pesar de llevar la máscara puesta, Milo era capaz de percibir el terror que emanaba aquella muchacha.

Él no hizo ningún amago de cambiar de posición, simplemente se quedó en el lugar, observándola con detenimiento.  
—¿Qué quieres de mi?— preguntó ella con una voz nerviosa—. ¿Has venido a buscarme?

El gesto en la cara de Milo cambió y súbitamente apareció una sonrisa. Media sonrisa.  
—Sólo tengo órdenes de averiguar la razón de tu traición al Santuario.

Ella tragó saliva y dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás. Al observar aquel gesto, el caballero de Escorpio amplió aún más su sonrisa.  
—¿De veras crees que si pretendes huir, vas a poder darme esquinazo?— preguntó él, sabiendo las intenciones de la muchacha—. Si yo fuera tú, me quedaría quieta y respondería a la pregunta que te hice.

Ella permaneció muda unos instantes antes de responder al caballero de oro.  
—Lárgate por donde has venido, no debo explicaciones a nadie.

El caballero de Escorpio chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto.  
—Ya lo creo que sí las debes, concretamente al Patriarca. Por traicionarnos.

La joven apretó los puños con rabia.  
—¡Yo no he traicionado al Santuario!— chilló furiosa— ¡Él me ha traicionado a mi!— y lanzándose hacia el hombre fue a descargar su Garra de Trueno, siendo interceptada rápidamente.

—¡Cría idiota!— gritó Milo golpeando a la mujer en el rostro, quebrando su máscara de plata—. ¡Soy un caballero de oro, no me tomes por un simple soldado raso!

A continuación, agarró a la muchacha por detrás colocándole el dedo índice en el cuello, del cual brotó un aguijón rojo y comenzó a pasárselo con suavidad.  
—Un movimiento en falso y te decapito de un golpe, ¿has entendido?— susurró Milo, mientras volvía a repasar aquella uña por el cuello de la joven—. Confiesa, ¿estás de parte de los caballeros de bronce y de la falsa Atenea?  
Ella sintió dolor al percibir como aquel apéndice en forma de aguijón se abría paso en su piel como un bisturí, abriendo una herida superficial. La sangre comenzó a brotar resbalando cálidamente hacia su clavícula.  
—Una vez más te lo repito— insistió el caballero de Escorpio, hundiendo más la uña.  
Pero ella permaneció muda.  
—Ya veo— musitó el caballero de Escorpio—, tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Quien calla otorga.

A continuación empujó a la muchacha contra el suelo, quien rodó un par de metros hasta quedar boca arriba.

Justo cuando iba a incorporarse, Milo pisó la mano derecha de la amazona y la retorció bajo su pie.  
—No te atrevas a levantarle la mano a un superior, insolente— dijo el caballero de Escorpio, retorciendo de nuevo el pie y provocando alaridos de dolor a la joven.

Ella dejó escapar una lágrima mezcla de dolor y de rabia.  
—¡No sabes nada!— acertó a decir ella entre jadeos —. ¡Aquel a quien llamas Patriarca es un farsante! ¡Atenea está…!

Por respuesta, el caballero de Escorpio pateó el vientre de la muchacha, quien abrió la boca y expulsó sangre del fuerte golpe recibido. Cerciorándose de que ella no podría incorporarse y que ya no hablaría más, Milo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.  
—Espero no volver a verte por el Santuario— informó mientras se alejaba—, de lo contrario, yo mismo acabaré con tu miserable vida. Traidora.

Shaina se quedó encogida en el suelo de aquel bosque, llorando y limpiándose la sangre, mientras trataba de incorporarse de nuevo. Se derrumbó en el suelo y antes de cerrar los ojos musitó el nombre de aquel muchacho al que amaba.  
—Seiya…

* * *

 _ **[Nota añadida el 19 de junio de 2015]**_  
 _ **Mary Yuet, me preguntas si esto podría darle sentido a la pareja MiloxShaina...no, realmente no. Me explico: como todos sabemos, el fandom va por libre, creando relaciones a conveniencia.**_  
 _ **Dentro de las parejas OTP (original true pairing), es decir, aquellas que sí tienen base bien sea por el manga o por el anime, serían: Esmeralda e Ikki; Orfeo y Eurídice; Shunrei y Shiryu; Seiya y Saori (a partir de Next Dimension donde ya sí se dice que Atenea está enamorada de un mortal...que suponemos todos que es Seiya). También se incluye June y Shun, aunque debido a la precipitada desaparición de la joven, se deja intuir que hay algo más entre ellos. Después tenemos al galán de la serie que es Seiya, quien tiene a Miho, Shaina y Geist a sus pies, bien porque se percibe que están enamoradas o bien porque directamente confiesan sus sentimientos (en el caso de Shaina, que dice expresamente estar enamorada de él, en el capítulo 36 o 37, si no recuerdo mal), aunque en principio no parece correspondida ya que Seiya está más al loro de Saori, pero aún así, ella sigue actuando como enamorada de él durante el resto de sucesos. Sucede lo mismo con Pandora e Ikki.**_  
 _ **Otra pareja que también se acepta como OTP es la formada entre Aioria y Marin, aunque más desarrollada en el anime que en el manga. Comparten una escena que da pie a que pudiera haber algo entre ellos.**_

 _ **El resto de parejas, son todas crack, es decir, que no existen ni en el manga ni en anime. Aunque el fandom se ha encargado de "formalizar" estas parejas, realmente no son OTP. Y dentro de las crack las hay con más base (toman una amistad existente en el anime o en el manga y simplemente la desarrollan para hacerles pareja, de una manera u otra). Por eso hay tanto yaoi en el fandom de Saint Seiya, porque prácticamente son los hombres quien toman el protagonismo. Si son amigos, son pareja (Camus y Milo), si pelean, son pareja (Kanon y Radamanthys), si comparten escenas y hay interacción entre ellos, son pareja (Mu y Aldebaran/Shaka)...en cierto modo, tomamos cualquier pequeña excusa para emparejarlos xD pero sustentada en algo que se ve en la serie o en el manga).**_

 _ **Y luego existen los crack más pillados, ya que en estos casos son parejas muy forzadas, ya que, solo hay una mención por parte de uno de ellos, o no hay interacción en ningún momento o no comparten ninguna escena. Este es el caso: Milo y Shaina nunca comparten escena. Tampoco hay interacción entre ellos. La única razón que dio pie a que el fandom los unieran fue esa pequeña frase que dice Milo cuando se reúne con el Patriarca "ah, ¿esa mujer caballero?" y ya no la menciona más ni dice nada sobre ella.**_  
 _ **O por ejemplo Geist y Shura, que directamente es que ni siquiera uno menciona al otro aunque sea de pasada como en el anterior caso expuesto.**_

 _ **Personalmente, a mi no me disgustan, de hecho hice un oneshot sobre Milo y Shaina llamado "Veneno". A veces es incluso interesante leer historias donde la gente va montando una posibilidad entre dos personajes que no comparten nada ni en el anime ni en el manga. Lo único malo que puede darse es que haya que cambiar demasiado las personalidades de los personajes para adecuarlos, pero si están bien construidos, aunque sea un Ooc, puede quedar una buena historia. He leído historias que en un principio piensas que son muy extrañas, pero bien desarrolladas, dan incluso credibilidad. Pero eso depende única y exclusivamente de la maña del autor.**_

 _ **Eso sí, que quede claro: Milo y Shaina es una pareja muy crack, pero que el fandom ha aceptado con buena gana. Nada más. En esta historia prefiero usar a la Shaina como en el anime, ya que es cuando más me gusta (aparte de que es muy hilarante la escena en el hospital, Seiya lanzándole la manta para quitársela de encima y al final ella confiesa su amor por él. Una mujer agresiva que defiende a quien ama a pesar de recibir ostias hasta en el carnet de identidad por ello. Y por cierto...Shaina de joven tiene el cabello y los ojos marrones...después se tiñe el cabello de verde y se pone lentillas verdes...ese r** **accord...**_

 _ **Beauty: mmm...aunque tenga un filtro de un color como sepia (parece más bien un atardecer), no debería cambiar el cabello ni los ojos de Shaina, quedarían de un verde apagado no marrón. Fíjate en los árboles y la vegetación, sigue siendo verde. Es que tiene casi el mismo tono que Seiya por eso lo digo xD de hecho hay un fanart de spaceweaver (creo) en el que aparece Shaina con pelo verde y detrás con pelo castaño. Pero pasa igual con el Patriarca Saga cuando sale entregándole la armadura a Seiya: lleva el pelo castaño y después de lo ponen azul o gris (dependiendo de si Saga está de buen o mal humor).**_

 _ **xD tranquila, no me molestan tus comentarios :) además así descubro nuevas curiosidades y es divertido. LOL Shaina tiñéndose y comprándose lentillas de color verde. Sí, los cambios de colores son frecuentes, especialmente en los primeros episodios. Desde mi punto de vista, creo que deberían reeditar toda la saga del Santuario (por mi hasta deberían quitar trozos pero eso sería pedir demasiado xD) y hacerla un poco mejor, sobre todo el doblaje...que las voces también cambian mucho en un mismo personaje. Sí, he visto los dibujos de Nizhan, aunque personalmente, creo que si quieren proseguir animando y tuvieran que elegir a otras personas para animar la serie, optaría más por Marco Albiero, Jerome Alquie o Carlos Lam, ya que ellos siguen con más fidelidad el estilo Araki, que es al que estamos más acostumbrados. Y no te preocupes por la longitud de tus mensajes, lo único que deberías hacerte una cuenta en FanFiction para poder hablar por privado xD que no quiero andar llenando el fic de texto con nuestra conversación. ¡Un saludo!**_


End file.
